


Don't Burn Out Too Fast (This Burning Need)

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, One Shot, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jensen's birthday, and Jared wants to make him feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Burn Out Too Fast (This Burning Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the occasion of Jensen's 31st birthday. :D Thanks to [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta and [**clex_monkie89**](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile) and [**sophie_448**](http://sophie-448.livejournal.com/profile) for the title help! ♥
> 
> There is now a podfic of this fic! You can check out [**sly_hostetter**](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/profile)'s reading of it [here](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/217404.html). :)

Jensen spends his thirty-first birthday in bed. It's a Sunday, so they're not working, and there's nowhere he'd rather be than with Jared.

They went out the night before with some of the gang—the usual crowd from set, plus Tommy and Rosenbaum. Jensen lost track of the number of shots he took or had poured down his throat, but he does remember kissing Jared on the mouth in front of everyone. At least, he thinks he remembers. In his tequila haze, he could have imagined Gen's cat calls or Dave the lighting dude's comments that he would never have thought Jared swung that way.

More clearly, he remembers hanging on Jared all night, both of them flushed and happy from the liquor. He remembers trying to make out with Jared in the cab—okay, so maybe the kiss in the bar wasn't a hallucination—and he remembers being stripped of his clothes and force-fed Advil and water. He thinks he probably passed out after that.

"You can go again, right?" Hours later, Jared props himself up on an elbow, his eyes wicked and dark. "Know you want it."

Jensen groans, letting his head drop down onto the pillow. He's not sure if he can even get it up again—Jared's kept him in bed pretty much since they got home from the bar late the night before, and the sun set about an hour ago while he had Jared's cock in his mouth. Jared's already moving, though, trailing his hands through the mess on Jensen's back.

"Fuck, so fucking hot," Jared murmurs. There's this reverence to his voice, like he still can't believe he gets to have this, even though they've been together for three years. Jared's bangs spill over and brush Jensen's skin when Jared bends his head down, and Jensen shudders and arches his back at the broad swipe of Jared's tongue, licking up his own come. "You like that?"

"Feels really good," Jensen says, closing his eyes in pleasure. He's comfortably warm and drowsy with Jared crouched over him, and he thinks he could fall asleep just like this.

Jared hums a little. "Tastes good, too. Want some?" Before Jensen can answer, Jared's tilting Jensen's head and slicking his tongue inside Jensen's mouth, hot and dirty.

Jensen moans as he sucks Jared's come off his tongue. He wants everything Jared gives him, wants Jared to use him until there's nothing left. After a minute, Jared pulls away and runs his tongue straight down Jensen's spine, making him shiver.

"Want me to keep going?" Jensen can feel his smirk. Fucking _Jared_.

"Fuck, yes," Jensen groans. "Wanna feel your mouth on me."

"You're feeling it, babe." And with that, Jared bends down and swipes his tongue across Jensen's hole, making him cry out. Jensen's still loose from Jared fucking him, first with the curved dildo and then with his cock, and he pushes back against Jared's mouth, wanting him to press in deep.

Jared doesn't disappoint him. Jensen shakes and quivers under Jared's mouth; Jared has to pin his hips down, pressing his fingers into the bruises he made earlier. It hurts in this fucking amazing way that makes Jensen's dick twitch, even though that just intensifies the feeling.

"Jared, I can't—"

"Yeah, you _can_. I want you to." Jared slides two long fingers in and feels around until he hits Jensen's prostate. "Gonna come so fucking good for me."

"Oh, fuck." Jensen can feel his cock getting hard in spite of himself. "Keep—keep doing that."

"Gonna." Jared slides his tongue back in next to his fingers, and Jensen moans into the pillow. He's completely covered in Jared, his come and sweat and bite marks—he _belongs_ to Jared, and it feels so, so fucking good.

Jensen's orgasm, when it finally hits, takes him by surprise. He wasn't expecting to be able to come again at all, and although it kind of hurts and isn't the most powerful one he's ever had, he's satisfied in a comfortable, bone-deep way. Behind him, he can hear Jared getting himself off. A minute later, Jared comes on Jensen's back again and flops down on the bed beside him.

"Good?" Jared asks him sleepily. Jensen nods. He feels incredible, even though he needs about three showers and will be paying for every one of his sore muscles at work tomorrow. Jared wraps around him like he always does and cuddles him close. "S'good. Happy birthday, Jen."


End file.
